The Shadows Above
by AkuRoku95
Summary: The world as you know it has changed. The chakra sealed and no one but Naruto and Sasuke can remember it, though only unconsciously. How will they get on when they find out about the Kages deception and what will be done to shut them up...
1. Dreams

**The Shadows Above**

Chapter 1: Dreams

Fuuin jutsu

Naruto was an orphan, and hated it. He was taken care of by his father's closest friend and Father figure, Jiraya, until he left the village when Naruto was five. Years had passed since then; he worked at Ichiraku ramen so it wasn't like he had no money but he didn't have very much either. He had his own house but it was small. To be honest, Naruto didn't care about that though; he just wanted to fit in for once.

He had always been a rebel at school, never handing in homework or projects, constantly annoying students and teachers with his stupid pranks, but he managed to pull himself together for his ultimate rival, to prove that he was just as good, if not better and got into the same college.

As he walked through the gates, that guy zoomed past into the parking lot on his motorbike. On the back of his leather jacket was a fan, this was his greatest rival, and his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto always thought Sasuke was a typical rich kid who didn't care about anyone – but they both had one thing in common, their families were gone and they were on their own.

Sakura was sitting at one of the desks, beside Sasuke, and Naruto went to sit beside her. She was trying to chat-up Sasuke for the trillionth time, and failing. Naruto had never quite understood why all the girls fell for Emo-boy when all he does is treat them like crap. But every time he voiced this opinion to the girls, they all reminded him of the first day of secondary when he was 'pushed' into Sasuke 'accidentally' landing on top of him but worst of all – they accidentally kissed! … At least they didn't see us when we were literally stuck together … why is it always with him?

"Right," said Tsunade-sama, the head, or as Naruto liked to call her Tsunade-oba-chan, "Today you will be put into groups according to your test scores. You will each work in a group of three and will help each other pass the first year course. Next year you will choose your speciality: Medical, Reconnaissance or Military training. Here are the groups: ... Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Team 8: Kiba Inzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburami. Team 9: Gaara no Sabaku, Temari and Kankuro. Team 10: Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. Team 11: Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and Tenten. Each of you will work together and help each other become better at each of the subjects. Every lesson you learn in your first year will stay with you and help you forever. It will strengthen the bonds between you, your friends and team members. Each team will also have a sensei that will be there to help if your group encounters any trouble with work or tasks. If your group is going outside of the village your sensei will go with you and will not leave you until you are back safely in the village. Parts of your course will involve leaving the village for extended periods of time so do not forget to inform the gate keepers that you are leaving and when you return. "

Once Tsunade-sama left the class, Iruka-sensei entered to tell them about how the groups would have every class together etc... Naruto was surprised that he didn't fall asleep because Iruka-sensei talked for what felt like years.

After that they had no classes, so Naruto went to work and get dinner. Sakura went with him and got a bowl of ramen while they talked about how cool it was to have the old team back together again. Sasuke had spent five years training in the mountains of the land of rice to become stronger because of his brother, but Sasuke had finally returned. He had grown up, and he was not as filled with revenge - at least that's what they thought – but he was still cold towards others. Sakura had been trying to think of the reason he acted like that, since secondary when they were placed in the same team.

"Well, I think he was so shocked by what happened to his clan that he blocked out everyone else, so he couldn't get hurt if someone he was close to was hurt or betrayed him again," Sakura said, quite smug that she thought she finally understood Sasuke.

"Em... What?"

"Basically, he doesn't want people he's close to getting hurt or betraying him because it reminds him of his past; so he tries to keep his distance."

"Okay... that kinda makes sense?" said Naruto, still bemused about Sakura's ability to create something that crazy out of Emo-boy.

That night he remembered the time when he'd tried to stop Sasuke from leaving. Most of it was a blur since Sasuke had managed to hit him really hard on the head, but he had these strange flashes of orange that went past him like fire, but he was the source, and Sasuke had this blue lightning in his hands… - it was probably just his over-active imagination though.

He got up early to open the shop but all the time he was thinking about his dream, his _claws_, and Sasuke's _wings. _Were they really just his imagination? It seemed too real. He stopped thinking about it because it was annoying him. It couldn't have happened.

…

Naruto was late for class. He ran, and made it just before Tsunade arrived, but she had seen him running to class and hit him for pretending to have been there the whole time.

That day they were taught about human biology but to Naruto it was as if Tsunade was speaking another language.

…

At lunch they decided to meet up at Sasuke's house, after class was done for the day, to revise that particular topic. After lunch was P.E., which was the only class Naruto was good at because he had never really grown out of the hyper active kid stage. No-one but the silhouettes knew why though.

They all left the school and Sasuke got on his motor bike and went on ahead.

"Oh my god!" Naruto said when he saw Sasuke's _house. _He had never seen the Uchiha mansion before, as it lay in the suburbs of Konoha, he had always just assumed that Sasuke lived in a normal apartment.

They went into the study to revise (or in Naruto's case, translate) what had been covered that day.

"How do you understand this!" Naruto said exasperated.

"Simple, I paid attention through high school." Said Sasuke, smirking.

"I wasn't talking to you! Why would I? You just say something annoying and don't help!" Naruto was still really upset about what happened when Sasuke left and had never truly forgiven him.

…

It went on like that until pretty late and they didn't really get much done so they decided they better do it again and try not to start arguing about every little thing, though it wasn't really arguing it was more Naruto shouting and throwing stuff at Sasuke and Sasuke ignoring him.

"Why don't we go to your house tomorrow, Naruto?" said Sasuke, "Then you'll only mess up your house instead of breaking all my stuff."

"Em… sorry, you can't really come to mine," Naruto muttered "How about Sakura-chan's house tomorrow?" said Naruto, not wanting to admit that he still couldn't afford a place that more than one person could fit in.

"No my dad wouldn't want us there. Can we just study here again, Sasuke?"

"Fine… I don't really care; just don't mess up any more of my stuff." He said since he couldn't be bothered tidying it up.

"Kay we'll come over after class tomorrow," said Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura said good bye and left.

After he had locked up he went to bed, but he couldn't sleep. Something bugged him about the way Naruto and Sakura didn't want people over, even their best friends.

He decided he was going to follow each of them home the following nights and find out. He didn't know what he expected to find but something wasn't right.

After deciding this he was able to sleep, but it didn't make him relax. Since he had returned to the village he kept having the same dream over and over… He grew wings and had lightning in his hand and Naruto he had a reddish-orange energy around him like a cloak and he seemed to have tails and a blue ball of energy in his hand. And just before they collide in the air he wakes up. He had never had a good imagination, so he never really understood how he came up with that, but something about it made him feel like it actually happened. It was impossible – but it felt so real.

For some reason the dream stayed with him for the rest of the day. He couldn't concentrate in class, He was doing worse than Naruto! He went home at lunch to relax English was later but he saw no point in going. The class was taken by Jiraya, they weren't exactly going to learn anything - reading material consisted of his writings, make-out paradise. He was so like Naruto it scared Sasuke.

…

Naruto and Sakura showed up at the end of school to study, which took _ages_ as Naruto had trouble with the slightest things. After Naruto and Sakura left he followed Sakura home, he felt like a stalker.

When he watched through the window, as Sakura entered her dad said, "Where have you been?"

"I've been studying." She said averting her eyes.

"Sure you have, you dirty slut!" He said then spat on her, "Just like your mother." He slapped her across the face. "Go get me some dinner. Hurry up!"

Silently Sakura walked through to the kitchen where she cried softly, not wanting her father to hear. Sasuke was shocked, he stared at her, not able to move if it had been him or Naruto had done something like that they'd have been dust by now.

Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke staring at her.

"Sakura, come with me, now!" said Sasuke.

"I… I… can't he'll kill me." She said in a terrified whisper.

"That wasn't a question Sakura. I won't allow you to stay here." He said with an authoritative tone, pulling her out through the open window.

That was all she asked for when he left last time, that he should take her with him. They walked in silence to Sasuke's house… to somewhere safe.

* * *

><p>Hey, I thought of this idea two years ago and wrote the first two chapters on paper. I finally got round to typing it up and I have made tons of changes since I first thought of it, such as Sasuke's last line – it was going to be, "Either you come with me, or I'll have to take you by force." But every time I read it I kept hearing it in a suggestive way. I was so naïve when I wrote the first draft; therefore I cut it as I would never be able to read it without dying a little inside – Sakura will never be with Sasuke!<br>I'm also trying to write this for non-Yaoi fans so I will warn people if there's gonna be weird scenes to watch out for since some people might not want to read such things.  
>There will be M rated stuff later - you have been warned.<p> 


	2. Sakura

Chapter 2: Sakura

They entered Sasuke's house and sat facing each other across the table.

"So?" said Sasuke, but Sakura sat silent not knowing what to say. "Tell me what's going on, Sakura!" Sasuke shouted angry, but not at her. Sakura cringed away and sunk back into her seat. "Sorry… Sakura, can you please tell me why you've never said anything to us? Me and Naruto, we're your friends, we could've helped."

"_It's not like you've been around to help_!" She shot back at him then started crying again.

This time it was Sasuke's turn to cringe, he wasn't exactly good with emotions, but he tried to calm her down with a cup of tea.

When she was finally able to speak she said, "It was just after my mum left… I was nearly four. He got really depressed and started drinking. Sometimes he got angry, he would say I was just like her, he would hit me… Once we were in the kitchen and he got his hands on a knife…" she rolled up her sleeves, showing him the scars and bruises, "I couldn't tell Naruto, he would've tried to kill my Dad."

"Don't worry I won't tell him," Sasuke reassured her. He wasn't sure how to avoid the subject but he'd have to, why was Naruto the only person he couldn't lie to! Every time he looked into those sky blue eyes he just couldn't, as if something was stopping from doing so. That's why he didn't look at Naruto when he asked him to go back with him. When Naruto asked him to look into his eyes and say those things, he couldn't and, angry with himself for being so weak around Naruto, attacked him.

"_Sometimes I wished he would die_," she spat out, then said in a softer voice, "but I realised that he was…" She stood up and headed for the door.

"Sakura, you are not going back there." Sasuke said in a firm tone.

"I've got to go, don't you see, he's all I've got!" when she tried to open the door it was locked, she kept trying to pull it open and even started hammering on the door. She was in hysterics, but she finally just leant against the door and sunk to the ground. Her face was stained with tears and she was worn out.

"I can't let you go back there, I'm sorry Sakura. I'll get your things from your house and tell him you won't be coming back. He knelt down beside her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Please…" she said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, I care too much to let you go back to somewhere that you will be harmed, you and Naruto, you're all _I_ have left." She hugged him tightly and cried, they stayed this way until Sakura had cried herself to sleep. Sasuke picked her up and put her on his bed, he pulled the blanket over her and hoped that she would feel better in the morning but he knew that it would take time and that no matter how much time passed it couldn't heal all her wounds… he knew this all too well.

He got in beside her and placed his arm over her protectively, the situation was not very appropriate – a teenaged boy and girl sharing a bed – but Sasuke didn't see it that way, he saw Sakura like a younger sister that needed to be protected, she was like family to him. He had lost one family; he wouldn't lose another…

…

Sasuke entered through the kitchen window, which Sakura had gone through to leave. He went upstairs and found Sakura's room; he went in and looked for stuff to take for Sakura. He got a bag and threw in whatever he could find. Then, in the trash, he noticed bandages stained with blood and shards of glass. He walked down the stairs and left Sakura's bag outside the window to make it easier for him to climb out. But then he saw that teme lying on the couch, stinking of alcohol, not even caring about where his daughter might be.

He walked over to him and punched him square in the face. "Get the fuck up you bastard!" Sasuke didn't often lose his calm composure, but that was usually because that dobe, Naruto, would always do what he was wanting to do. "Aren't you at all worried that your daughter isn't here!" Sakura's father grabbed Sasuke and pushed him backwards on to the floor, he then got one of his bottles and hit him over the head with it. He tried to hit Sasuke again but he rolled out of the way. Sasuke grabbed a bottle and slammed it into that teme's head knocking him out cold. He could feel the warm liquid starting to trickle down the left hand side of his head, he knew then if he didn't stop this bleeding he wouldn't be conscious for very much longer and therefore got unsteadily to his feet and stumbled out the door. He made it on to the street beside the Ichiraku ramen shop, just south east of the hokage's main building and collapsed.

…

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he ran into the room having just found out that Sasuke was injured.

"Shut it, Naruto, I'm fine." He tried to sit up but that made shooting pains start his head, "Ah!" he clutched his head. "What the hell happened to me?"

"You're not the one who should be asking that! All I know is you collapsed in the street with a gash in your head, and you're lucky that Akamaru and Kiba found you as soon as they did or... you could've… you might've…" Naruto's voice kept trailing off; he didn't want to finish that sentence, ever.

"Died." finished Sasuke.

"Yeah…" Naruto never wanted to hear Sasuke's and that word in the same sentence. "How did you get that wound?"

"Leave me alone, you're just making my head worse." Sasuke complained.

"I'm not leaving you while you're hurt, dattebayo." The look in Naruto's eyes made him realise that the dobe was serious and it would be a hard task trying to escape from him, he probably needed help walking home anyway… home… Sakura, he had completely forgotten that she was at his house! Crap!

He needed to distract Naruto long enough to escape. "Naruto, if you insist on staying could you go get me something to eat."

"Sure, I'll go get some stuff from the vending machine down the hall, I'll be back in a minute." He said with a smile, remembering that Tsunade said that when Sasuke's appetite came back he was getting much better.

"Thanks." As soon as Naruto had left the room Sasuke got out of the bed wincing slightly, he staggered a bit but then regained his balance. He went to the window hoping he wasn't on a high floor; luckily he was on the ground floor so he could get out easily. He went as quickly as he could, in his current condition, and collected Sakura's stuff. He made it home but it took a lot out of him, he just wanted to sleep.

…

"Sakura?" Sasuke called as he entered the house, "I've got your things." Sakura appeared at the door of the kitchen with a knife in hand which scare Sasuke for a moment but she put the knife down and ran over to him.

"Thank you." She said sincerely and took the bags from Sasuke. She bowed to show how grateful she was.

"I'm tired, so I'm going to bed, see you later." He said since the room was starting to spin slightly and he didn't want to pass out and worry her – she has enough problems as it is he thought. He turned to go up the stairs and she noticed the stiches.

"What happened to your head?" Sakura said shocked.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." He said not pausing to look back.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Sasuke ignored her and kept walking up the stairs. I'll take that as a yes then, I shouldn't have let you go on your own."

"I can take care of myself!" Sasuke said coldly, "I don't need you! I don't need anybody to care or worry! I don't need anyone, just leave me alone!"

Sasuke went to his room and fell to his knees. Every time he heard things like that it always reminded him of Itachi, the hate filled him up and even though he swore to give up his quest for revenge, he couldn't let go of his hate. He clutched his head as it was painful whenever he thought of Itachi or any of the past. But it wasn't just mentally painful it was physical too, as if something wasn't allowing to remember. He went over to his bed and lay down trying to calm himself not wanting the pain to go on any longer.

…

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" shouted Naruto banging on the door. Sakura opened it which confused him, "Sakura aren't you sick?"

"Em… I heard what happened to Sasuke and came to see how he was feeling?" even to her, that sounded like a question. "Do you want to start studying? I doubt Sasuke will be join us." She said bitterly.

"Sakura… are you okay? Maybe you should lie down."

"I'm fine!" she snapped.

"Okay…" Sheesh, girls can be so complicated, he thought. Though, he assumed, it was because of _that_ and therefore didn't say this out loud, as he didn't want her to punch him through a wall.

After hours of painstakingly working through Japanese with Naruto, Sasuke finally came to help. Though when it was time to go they had to think quickly, so that he didn't find out about their 'living conditions.'

Sakura claimed that she wanted to make sure Sasuke was actually alright. She told Naruto to leave and she'd go home herself, by the way she'd acted towards him before he thought he'd better leave, rather than be thrown through the door.

"So," said Sasuke, "What are we going to do now?"

* * *

><p>I didn't really want to feature Sakura as I really do hate her but there wasn't much else I could do, they're a team. Hopefully I can get rid of her somewhere along the line but for now, I can torture her muwahahaha! she's now mine to manipulate XD<p> 


End file.
